


Dozing

by akashaflipsdesk



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Post Game, Seb's a stubborn old mule, idk TAGS, lol, prompts, sleepyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashaflipsdesk/pseuds/akashaflipsdesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their day off, so the detectives decided to spend some quality time together.  unfortunately, exhaustion begins catching up to Sebastian... no matter how stubborn he tries to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dozing

**Author's Note:**

> Just a pretty short drabble based on this prompt http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/129260251944/person-a-and-person-b-are-both-on-a-couch-and  
> thought it really sounded like these two so i had to write about it xD

It had been a long week for the detectives; hard hours at the precinct starting to take their toll on them. Thankfully, today was their day off. Therefore, the two detectives decided to spend some quality time together. Rest, recuperate, and just forget about their cases for a day or two.

They spent most of their day watching movies, ordered pizza at two, and just generally tried to keep their minds occupied with other things. After Beacon, it seemed to be the only way for them to stay semi-sane.

The two men were actually having a pretty good time… but at around nine o'clock, Sebastian became unusually quiet. Curious, Joseph glanced over at his partner and realized the exhaustion had caught up to the older male. Causing him to doze off; his head leaning to one side.

“You know, Sebastian, if you want to go to bed… all you have to do is say something.” Joseph pointed out, pausing the movie so Sebastian couldn't ignore him.

“I'm not going to sleep…” he replied stubbornly, a frown appearing on his tired face. Joseph wanted to press – insist that the man go upstairs and get some sleep – but soon decided against it. His partner was stubborn, he probably wouldn't listen to Joseph anyway. With an amused roll of his eyes, Joseph figured the man would succumb to sleep eventually and left him alone for the time being. Pressing play on the remote, Joseph returned to watching their movie. Beside him, Sebastian continued to struggle with sleep; attempting to keep his eyes open… but it wasn't long before he fell asleep.

He slept for a short while, causing Joseph to smile softly… but Sebastian was soon jolted awake by his own snoring. Laughing lightly, Joseph moved closer to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Pulling Sebastian to rest against his chest.

“What's so funny?” Sebastian slurred gruffly, not appreciating being laughed at or moved.

“Nothing.” Joseph lied, dipping his head down to press a kiss into Sebastian's brown hair.

“You're a fucking liar, Joseph… a bad one…” the man huffed, but soon went quiet again. Assuming he had fallen asleep, Joseph ran his fingers through the man's hair.

“Goodnight, Seb.”

“I'm not sleeping!” he protested, but Joseph waved it off.

“Uh huh, sure you aren't.” the man lying against his chest grumbled, saying something under his breath. However, he fell asleep half-way through his retort… not that Joseph could understand a word of it anyway.

Sitting there with a smile on his pale face and his partner pressed against his ribcage, Joseph watched the movie until he too began to doze. His eyelids beginning to get heavier and heavier. It had been a long week for them; a bad week. Filled with too many hours of lost sleep which were finally catching up. Dragging Joseph down and forcing his eyes to close. Conceding to it, Joseph wrapped his arms loosely around Sebastian. The sounds from his television lulling him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it ;u;


End file.
